The wedding
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Rinoa is getting married to Raijin, Seifer is the best man and Squall is the man of honour (maid of honour), forced to go to bachelorette party and wear a stupid tux much to the amusement of boyfriend Seifer. yaoi SxS


The wedding.

##

#

The tall blonde stood there trying not to smirk watching Squall sit in his chair on the phone arguing with the wedding planner.

"No, no that's not what I have written down here." He glared at the phone. "Of course I know what she wants, I'm the one who's been trying to sort all this stuff out." He stopped again, cut off by the angry woman on the other end of the line.

He sighed. "Fine." He slammed the phone down.

He glared up at Seifer. "Was there something you wanted?"

"There was but it can wait." He smirked. "You seem stressed."

"Of course I'm stressed, Rinoa wants the perfect wedding."

"But I thought everything was going well, Selphie has the quad looking all pretty and we get to go out tonight." He winked at him. "Bachelor party." He paused. "You are coming right?

"I guess- I mean I don't know, can I go if I'm the man of honour or-"

"Head bridesmaid?" Seifer smirked at him.

"Shut up Seifer." The brunette glared at him. "I never should have agreed to this in the first place."

"Oh you know you had to, she wanted it to be you."

"Couldn't they have had two best men instead."

"Oh no I'm the best man." He pointed to his own chest and grinned.

"And you're very proud of that aren't you?"

"Yep!"

Squall picked up a picture of the flower arrangement and held it up for Seifer to see. "What do you think of this?"

The blonde gave him a blank look. "Err… I'm not sure I'm the best person for this."

"Neither am I, just be honest."

Seifer scratched the back of his neck idly. "Err I don't know it's …. red."

"And this one?" Squall held out another one.

"…White."

The brunette sighed and took them back. "Thank you for your input." He said sarcastically.

Seifer laughed. "I'm sorry I'm just not good with flowers."

There was a knock at the door.

"What?!" The brunette shouted at the door.

Quistis came in looking non phased by the harsh tone. "Squall there will be a car coming to pick us up for tonight, it'll be here at-"

"He's already going out tonight." Seifer interrupted. "Bachelor party remember?"

The blonde woman sighed. "Well it's also Rinoa's bachelorette party."

"I'm not going to a bachelorette party!" Squall insisted.

"But you're the maid of honour!"

"Man of honour!" He corrected.

Seifer was making the strangest noises. Squall turned to glare at him, seeing how hard he was trying not to laugh.

"Seifer." He said sharply to get his attention. "Leave."

The other man turned and walked out without a word until he was outside then they could hear him laughing through the closed door.

Squall glared hard at the door then turned to Quistis. "I'm not going to a bachelorette party."

"Oh but it would mean a lot to Rinoa and you know we are going to a male strip club if you go with the guys you'll end up at a female strip club watching the guys make idiots of themselves."

As apposed to the girls making idiots of themselves. Squall thought. "But I was planning on getting laid tonight finally and with you lot I don't see it happening."

Quistis frowned. "Finally? You mean you two haven't-"

"No."

"But I thought you'd been a couple for over two weeks now."

"Yeah well we never get a minute alone do we? With the wedding and all."

Quistis looked confused. "But you were alone just now before I got here."

Squall sighed. "That's different, I was on the phone to that _woman_, he was just here being annoying and probably just looking for a good laugh."

The blonde woman smiled. "I'm sure he wanted more than that."

Squall picked up the red flower arrangement and held it out to Quistis. "What do you think of this?"

She frowned. "It's okay, not as pretty as that other one I've seen on your desk though."

He dug around and found the white arrangement. "You mean this one?"

"Yes!" She grinned. "This one is much more tasteful don't you think?"

The brunette glanced at the photo and back at the blonde with a blank look. "If you say so." He took the other one, screwed it up and threw it into the bin beside the desk.

"Another thing Squall, we've just got the bridesmaid dresses, Selphie went to get them this morning so we're having a fitting in about an hour in my dorm."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She sighed. "Well you are the maid of honour Squall!"

"Man of honour." He corrected.

"-And we all have to make sure we match in our outfits."

Squall paled. "Oh my god, please don't tell me I have to wear a dress."

She scoffed. "Of course not that would be silly."

"Oh thank god." He put his hand to his forehead in relief.

"But your tux will match our dresses."

He frowned. "Match? As in the same colour?"

"Right."

"But the bridesmaid dresses are pink."

"Right, you can get pink tuxes, we've got you a nice one that matches the dresses, all ruffles and frill and everything."

"I am not wearing a pink tux with ruffles on!"

She sighed. "Squall be reasonable."

"I AM being reasonable, I've already agreed to go to a bachelorette party and now I have to be seen in public in a pink tux!"

"Well you can't wear a normal tux, you'll look the same as the others. You'll look a bit weird if you have to stand next to the best man and you're wearing the same."

"Weirder than if I'm in a pink tux and he's wearing a gag to stop him from laughing at me."

She sighed. "He won't laugh at you."

"You're kidding, right?!"

"You'll just have to find a way to make the pink tux sexy, for Seifer I mean, because only the bride is supposed to look sexy at her wedding." She walked to the door. "I expect to see you in an hour."

##

"Aw don't you all look so pretty." Rinoa gushed, her hands clashed together in glee as she watched Selphie and Quistis posing in their pink dresses with puffy sleeves ruffles around the neck, it looked a bit like little bo peep's dress. Fujin scowled at the mirror, dressed in a matching bridesmaid dress. "I don't see why I couldn't have been the best man, the groom is my best friend."

"Seifer's the best man and he is a man and all."

"So? The maid of honour isn't a woman, I say stick Seifer in the dress he'll probably look better in it than me."

Rinoa appeared behind her in the mirror. "Now, now you look beautiful."

Fujin squinted at the mirror. "My eye clashes with the dress!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes and went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Squall, are you dressed yet?"

"I look hideous." A muffled voice said through the bathroom door.

"Join the club!" Fujin shouted back.

"I'm sure that's not true, now just come out here so we can see you."

The door opened slowly. Squall wore a formal tux, pink trousers with big white ruffles at the ankles, pink jacket with ruffles on the wrists and the white shirt had frills down the front and at the collar. Fujin smirked.

"Aw you look gorgeous." Rinoa cooed.

The brunette glared at her. "No I don't."

"You look awful." Fujin said.

"Thanks you too."

The other three rolled their eyes. "You do not, everyone looks great."

Selphie clapped her hands together happily. "Soooo bachelorette party tonight, who's excited?"

Squall groaned.

Fujin looked happier though. "What's not to love? Naked guys and lots of alcohol." She said.

"But he wanted to get laid tonight." Quistis added.

Squall groaned again. "Thank you for sharing that."

Selphie grinned. "Well you could always end up with a sexy stripper?"

"No he couldn't!" Fujin glared at Squall as if he was the one who suggested it.

Squall glanced worriedly between the four of them. Girl talk and he was stuck in the middle.

"Although it wouldn't technically be cheating if he and Seifer haven't had sex yet."

Squall closed his eyes against the pain.

"What?!" Rinoa said.

And at the same time Selphie said. "You haven't?!"

"Is there something wrong with your penis?" Fujin asked.

"What?! No of course not! The wedding got in the way that's all!"

"But you've been going out for two weeks when Irvine and me first started going out we'd already done it in every room of both our dorms." Selphie said.

Everybody stared at her.

She looked sheepish. "Too much information?"

"Just a little, yeah." Rinoa said.

Squall suddenly started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Rinoa called.

"What?!"

She pointed at his outfit. "Tux."

He looked down and sighed, walking into the bathroom instead to get changed.

##

Seifer had just got out of the shower when he heard his front door slam. He wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly opened the bathroom door. Burglars would probably be quieter he reasoned and only two people knew his door code.

In the living room Squall was pacing up and down like a madman. He looked up, spotting Seifer standing in the doorway.

"They're all crazy!" He paced a bit more then sort of fell down onto the sofa, he buried his face into the cushions then propped himself up to look at Seifer. "I have to go to a bachelorette party tonight, in the wedding I have to wear this hideous pink tux with ruffles and frills and shit and now they're all discussing my sex life…." He looked back down at the cushions. "Or lack there of."

Seifer rounded the sofa, watched the brunette roll over to lay flat on his back his eyes watching the blonde.

"Aw poor baby." He teased, perching on the edge of the couch.

Squall was staring at him again. "You're naked."

The blonde grinned. "Yeah, just got out of the shower."

"Come, make me feel better then."

The blonde's grin turned evil and he leaned over the brunette with a hand on the sofa arm beside Squall's head and kissed him. Squall made a little noise in his throat as the kiss deepened. Every time lately with the wedding and all the planning and Rinoa's craziness they never got a minute alone, Squall had never been so stressed or sexually frustrated in his life. He lifted up off the sofa a little when Seifer started to push his t shirt up as far as it would go without taking it off then he broke the kiss and dropped his lips to Squall's chest, drawing a nipple into his mouth, earning a hiss from the brunette. During a previous quick fumble when they were supposed to be training Seifer had learnt a few of Squall's sensitive spots, which he intended to take advantage of now. He racked his teeth across the edge of the nipple between his lips, his hands gripped Squall's hips, one travelling to squeeze the bulge in his pants.

The brunette tossed his head back. "Please." He panted.

His blonde lover transferred his attention to his other nipple, a hand slowly undoing the zipper on his leather pants.

Lips turned up in a smile. "I love it when you beg."

Seifer kissed his lover again, hard. The brunette was holding onto him as if he thought Seifer might suddenly leave, one hand in blonde hair, one clutching the towel he still wore. The blonde undid the button and zipper on Squall's pants, struggling to undo the belts with one hand. He growled and broke the kiss, sitting back on his heels to tackle Squall's belts with two hands. The brunette pushed his fumbling hands away and easily did it himself, lifting his weigh off the couch and kicking his legs to get out of his leather.

"Why the hell do you wear this stuff?" The blonde grumbled as it took Squall far too long to get out of his trousers.

Squall huffed a laugh, wrapping his legs around the blonde's hips, pulling him back in.

The brunette froze when his phone started to ring.

"Ignore it." Seifer kissed him. "Ignore it." He repeated, wrapping his hand around his lover's cock to distract him.

The brunette whimpered in agreement, one hand gripping Seifer's short hair.

He sighed when the ringing stopped and the blonde grinned at him.

"I'm sure they can do without you for five minutes."

"Ten minutes." Squall corrected.

The blonde chuckled, placing a single kiss on Squall's lips, his chest, stomach and then the head of his cock. "Ten minutes." He agreed.

His green eyes stayed locked on Squall's.

"Watch me." He said, before taking the head of his lover's cock into his mouth and sunk half way down.

The brunette whimpered and then tensed when his phone started to ring again, he glanced over at his discarded trousers.

"Hey." Seifer said to get his attention back. "Ignore it." He wrapped his hand around Squall's cock, jerking him off slowly and he reached into the discarded trousers with the other hand.

"Hello?"

Squall raised off the couch in confusion.

Seifer put a hand on his stomach to push him back down with a wink, his hand sliding back down to his lover's groin.

"Squall can't come to the phone right now he's busy." He said, his tongue playing with the brunette between sentences.

He mouthed 'Selphie' at Squall.

"Well I don't think he wants to talk to you, call back later bye." He hung up and threw the phone over the back of the sofa.

He bent his head and quickly took most of Squall's cock into his mouth.

The brunette made a strangled noise, he had a death grip on the sofa cushions.

Seifer worked him with his tongue and his hand quickly, this wasn't going to be a sexiest blow job ever but after hanging up on Selphie he wanted to be quick before intruders came in.

Someone started hammering on the door. "Seifer! I know you're in there!"

Both guys groaned, Squall put his hands over his face.

"Go away!" The blonde yelled back.

"Tell Squall I need him out here NOW! He was supposed to organise the food but apparently there is no food."

Seifer pulled the blanket off the back of sofa to cover Squall, got up and put his towel, which had slipped off, back on properly before walking to the door.

"Rinoa what a pleasant surprise." He said, glaring at her.

She glared right back "This is no time to be having sex, I'm having a crisis!"

She marched past Seifer, the blonde stood there and said to empty space. "Won't you come in?"

"Squall!" Rinoa stood with her hands on her hips. "Get dressed, we have an emergency."

Squall groaned. "It's not an emergency! So we have no posh food, we can eat cafeteria food."

She glared harder. "I am not eating hotdogs at my wedding." She picked up his leather trousers off the floor and threw them at him. "Come with me and sort it out, if you're not dressed in two minutes and dragging you into the hallway naked."

##

"Woo hoo." Selphie cheered, sitting next to a grinning Rinoa. "I like that one!" She said, eyeing up a blonde half naked stripper dancing on the stage.

Squall was studying his drink, turning the glass slowly in his hand. He still had not forgiven Rinoa for barging in on him and Seifer that afternoon when he was in the middle of getting his dick sucked. He had sulked all evening and not even looked at a stripper.

"Don't you think that one looks a bit like Seifer?" Selphie said.

Squall looked up and followed her gaze then scoffed. "No he doesn't."

The whole table argued with him. "He does! Same hair, same eyes and he has muscles." Rinoa said.

The stripped ripped off his pants, leaving him only in a small red thong.

"Oh… except no tattoo."

"Seifer doesn't have a tattoo." Fujin said.

"He does." Squall argued.

The albino looked at the two of them confused and then she grinned. "Ah I see, it's in a place where only people who've seen him naked would see it."

Rinoa smiled back until she saw that Squall was glaring at her. "What? That was ages ago! I'm getting married tomorrow remember?"

"He's coming this way!" Selphie squealed.

They all looked over to see the blonde stripper in the red thong walk back down the stage towards them and stop in front of their table. His gaze locked with Squall's and he winked at him.

The girls glanced back and forth between the two of them. The stripper got back into his dance routine except this time focused in Squall's direction.

Selphie whistled in surprise. "I bet he'd get you laid and as he looks a bit like Seifer anyway-"

"He doesn't look anything like Seifer." Squall argued, though he didn't take his eyes off the sexy stripper.

Fujin's eyes widened when the thong came off. "Oh he'd get you a lot laid."

Squall rolled his eyes, getting up to go to the bar. "I need a drink."

##

Zell, Irvine, Raijin and Raijin's brother Remi were right at the front by the stage, completely drunk and making idiots of themselves. Seifer was sitting at the bar nursing his glass of coke. Maybe he should have gone to the bachelorette party, at least he'd get to be with Squall. He should have known he'd end up as the driver as well. He suggested getting a cab but no one wanted to pay for it not when they could take a free Seed Vehicle. So here he was sober, alone and miserable.

##

Squall was studying the bar when he sensed that someone was watching him, looking to his left he saw a blonde man now occupied the empty seat next to him.

"Hi." The guy smiled at him, he was vaguely familiar. "I saw you watching me during my routine." The guy said with a smile.

Oh, Squall thought, this was the stripper, that's why he looked familiar.

"Uh… I guess."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The brunette shook his head. "No thanks."

The blonde frowned. "You come to a strip club and you don't want to get laid?"

Squall cocked an eyebrow. How forward. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah?" The stripper looked around. "Where?"

Squall sighed and turned to point towards the girls. "You see my friend over there? She's getting married tomorrow, this is her bachelorette party."

"Ah!" The guy nodded and then frowned. "Wait, why are you here then?"

"Because I'm the man of honour." At the confused look he quietly added. "Maid of honour."

The blonde chuckled quietly.

"It's not funny."

He shook his head. "No no I think it's cute."

Squall rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you want to get into my pants."

The blonde shrugged. "Well yeah… did it work?" He looked hopeful.

Squall just starred at him.

"I didn't think so." He said "So if you're here then the boyfriend is-"

"At the bachelor party, he's the best man."

"Ah."

Squall phone beeped and he glanced at it. A text from Seifer. _I'm bored._

Squall smiled and about to text back. _Me too._ When it rang in his hand.

"Hello?"

"I'm bored."

"I know. I got your text."

"Come keep me company."

Squall glanced over at the girls who were laughing, drinking and talking.

"I can't leave."

"Sure you can, they won't notice." The stripper said.

"Who's that?" Seifer asked.

Squall shook his head. "No one, don't you think Rinoa will be mad if I left?"

Seifer scoffed. "You've already gone beyond your duty as a man of honour, with the bachelorette party, flowers, the tux and everything, you should have some fun and so should I."

"I don't know."

There were sounds of muffled voices in the background. "We're going to a bar near you, that one by the station you remember?"

"Yeah I know it."

"So?"

Squall sighed. "Okay but if I get into trouble I'm blaming you."

The blonde laughed. "Okay I'll see you in a minute then."

The stripper gave Squall a little wave as he left, the girls didn't even notice.

##

"Drinks!" The guys yelled as soon as they were inside the place, running to the bar. Seifer followed at a slower pace and slid onto a bar stool. Raijin placed a beer in front of him. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was the driver."

His friend shrugged. "You can have one though right? Or we'll just get a cab you know."

Seifer stared at him. "I said that earlier but you didn't want to pay for it."

"I'm drunk now you know so I don't care." Seifer watched his friend wander off with the others, he would have followed but someone bumped his hip.

"Squall!"

The brunette gave his little 'Squall' smile. "Hi."

"Hey Squall!" Several arms waved at him from the end of the bar. The brunette nodded in response, his hands moving on Seifer's arm, which was odd because Squall normally wasn't into public displays of affection. Seifer studied him. "Are you drunk?"

"Little bit."

Seifer smirked.

"Rinoa made us play these games with shots."

The blonde chuckled. "I think I like you drunk, you're so much friendlier." He said, as Squall moved to stand between his legs. Seifer stood up. "Let's go over there." He pointed to where the guys had found a corner table.

"Squall you remember my brother Remi, you know?" Raijin gestured to the even taller but slender man in a blue dress shirt.

Squall nodded his greeting at the man. "Yes I remember from your birthday."

"I'm glad someone remembers Raijin's birthday." Irvine said. "I was so drunk that night."

Zell started giggling causing Squall to grin at him.

"Wow Squall, I've never seen you grin before, are you drunk?" Irvine asked.

"Yes he is." Seifer said, his left hand moving under the table to land on Squall's thigh.

"Rinoa made us play these games with shots." He explained.

Zell jumped up or tried to, he sort of fell back down again and Irvine had to help him. "We should totally do shots!"

Squall started shaking his head but the others seemed up for it and ignored him.

"Well you can leave me out of it." The brunette said.

"Seifer you'll have some right?" Irvine asked.

"Oh -err- I was driving remember?"

The was chorus of disagreement. "No, no don't worry about it, we'll get a cab, everyone has to join in, you know."

"Come on Squall, you can have one right?" Zell asked.

Squall sighed in defeat. "Okay I'll have one."

It definitely didn't stop at one!

##

He woke up on the grass.

He groaned, clutching his head. "Never drinking again." He started when an arm went around his waist, he managed to open an eye long enough to spot the familiar ring that Seifer always wore. There was a 'hmm' of agreement.

"Where are we?" Seifer's voice asked.

"Err-" He really didn't want to sit up so what could he see from here? Let's see, grass…. Grass and more grass. He raised his head a little, looking at the wall that was right by their heads, he looked up at a window ledge. He nudged the blonde next to him. "Seifer!"

"Mmm?"

He nudged harder. "Seifer?!"

The blonde raised his head, eyes blearily. "What?"

"We're under my bedroom window."

"Huh?" He sat up, seeing that we sat on the grass next to garden and right underneath Squall's bedroom window. "Oh yeah, I think I remember trying to climb in last night." He eased himself up, using the wall was a support. "Okay give me a leg up."

The brunette groaned, slowly getting up and helping Seifer reach the window. The blonde slithered in through the open window, legs flailing everywhere.

"Careful." Squall yelled right before he heard the lamp smash. Oh well he never liked that lamp anyway. The legs disappeared and Seifer appeared above him looking sheepish.

Squall waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

He let Seifer help him through the window, half falling onto the bed and just lay there feeling sorry for himself. Seifer fell down next to him.

Someone started hammering on the door, Squall groaned and buried his face in the pillow, Seifer pushed himself up and answered the door.

Selphie marched in. "Some best man you are."

"What?"

She went into the bedroom and spotted Squall. "Well that answers one question." She turned back to Seifer. "You're supposed to look after the groom not the maid of honour."

Seifer was holding his head, which throbbed the more Selphie yelled at him. "What's the matter Selphie? I left Raijin with his brother and the other two."

"That's great but I can't find them either."

Squall struggled to sit up. "What?"

"They're missing!"

Seifer frowned. "They can't be, Raijin knows he has to be back here, his brother was supposed to look after him."

"No you're supposed to look after him!" She pointed and glared at him. "You're the best man!"

Seifer groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Alright, alright I screwed up, we were very drunk but I'll find them okay?"

"You'd better!" She walked over to the bed. "Squall get up!"

The brunette groaned, curling up into a ball.

Selphie started hitting him. "Get up!"

"Ow!" Squall's arms covered his head. "Selphie! Ow! Stop that!"

"You have to come with me and help the bride."

"You don't want me to find the groom?"

"Do you know where he is?"

He frowned. "….No."

Selphie started tugging Squall out of bed. "Then you can come with me, Fujin is already looking and Seifer…" She looked over at the blonde. "…Is going now, you can help us get the bride ready."

Seifer was hopping around trying to get into a pair of jeans and trying to pull on a t shirt at the same time. "Have you tried all their dorms?"

"Fujin has checked their dorms but not Zell's house, that's your next stop." She gave him a mean look until the blonde slunk out the door.

##

Irvine woke gently to the sound of sea gulls, he rolled onto his back and stretched while idly scratching an itch on his hip then he rolled over on his side and right into a warm body. He grunted in surprise, he didn't remember meeting any girls last night. He let one hand wander over the sleeping body next to him, exploring his bed mate. Thick arms, hard muscles, he let his hand go down. Okay definitely not a woman then! The guy was a major morning wood problem. Irvine wrapped his hand around it, listening to the groan that followed.

The cowboy smiled and opened his eyes, he leaned up a little. Blonde hair, flattened by the pillow and- Oh. He paled when he caught sight of the tattoo that marked the side of his bed mate's face.

"Oh god." He muttered, instantly letting go of his best friend's cock and hoping he slept through it. A voice came suddenly from behind him. "Can you guys please not do that when I'm in bed with you, you know?"

"Ahh!" Irvine looked over his shoulder to find Raijin sprawled out, looking worse for wear. "What the hell?!"

"Don't you remember, you know?"

At Irvine's blank look he continued. "Zell let us stay at his house while his mother was out of town you know."

There was a groan, they looked over at Zell who was stirring and holding his head. "Can you guys not talk so loudly?"

Raijin's brother sat up from the floor, looking confused.

"We should get back to garden you know, I have to get married." He rolled out of bed and wandered off to the bathroom.

"Yeah." Irvine agreed. "The others are probably looking for us." He glanced over at the other two.

Zell pulled the blankets more around himself. "And I was having such a good dream."

Remi smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Irvine cut off him. "Shut up!"

Zell glanced between the two. "What?"

They didn't say anything.

"What?! Did something happen?!"

Irvine shook his head and got up, grabbing his clothes and disappearing. Halfway down the stairs there was a knock at the door.

The cowboy opened the door to Seifer, squinting at the bright sunlight.

"Is Raijin here?"

"Yeah."

Seifer sighed. "Thank god, I thought Selphie was going to kill me for losing you guys." He walked past the cowboy inside the house. "Hurry up, we have to get Raijin back to garden and we have to get dressed. The tuxes are still in my dorm."

"You should have brought them with you." He hopped around getting his trousers back on and putting on his shirt.

Seifer shrugged. "I haven't been home yet, I woke up outside on the grass."

Irvine smirked. "Yeah? Squall with you?"

"Yeah we climbed in through his bedroom window and then Selphie yelled at us for not knowing where you were."

The cowboy went to the foot of the stairs. "Come on guys we have to go!"

Zell came down half dressed and punched Irvine in the chest. "What did you do to me?"

"What?" Irvine guiltily avoided looking at Zell.

"Raijin said we can go if you and me have finished groping each other."

Seifer laughed. "What did you do, cowboy?"

"Nothing!" He hissed at Seifer. "He was just joking with you, Zell."

The blonde eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay all I did was to… err… check if you were a guy or not."

"WHAT?!"

Seifer was laughing again, leaning on the wall for support.

"Well I didn't know! I woke up next to someone, which I do a lot! I didn't remember who you were or where I was."

Zell was getting more and more puffed up like an angry hen.

"This is what you get for getting into bed with a horny cowboy chickie."

"Shut up Seifer, you're not helping." Irvine pointed at him.

"I feel violated." The blonde squirmed.

Irvine rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry alright? Can we go now?"

Raijin and Remi came down the stairs dressed. "Let's go!"

Rajin threw a shirt at Zell and they filed out of the door.

##

People were rushing around the quad filling it with flowers, and putting on finishing touches and guests were starting to fill the seats. They had a punch table at the back of the seats near the stairs in the quad. Non alcoholic punch because it was still early. Squall stood by the punch table dressed in his pink tux, he downed a plastic cup full of drink.

At Fujin's raised eyebrow he said. "Nerves."

"But you're not the one getting married to Rinoa."

"Thank god."

She smirked.

The other bridesmaids were with the bride, Squall had escaped and Fujin was supposed to be looking for him.

Squall looked at his watch. "Shouldn't the groom be here by now?"

"Oh there's Zell and Irvine." Fujin nodded towards the pair who made their way towards them.

Irvine bowed in front of the bridesmaids. "Ladies." He said, causing Squall to glare at him.

"Fujin you look beautiful."

She half smiled at him. "You're a good liar, thank you."

"Where are the other bridesmaids?" Zell asked, looking around.

"They're with the bride, which is where we should be." Fujin glanced at Squall who shrugged.

Irvine's arm accidentally brushed Zell's and he jumped, turning and glared at Irvine, shoving him away.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Zell."

Squall and Fujin shared a confused look. "What was that?" Squall asked.

"Irvine's a pervert!"

"Well we know that." Fujin said.

Irvine rolled his eyes. "I am not a pervert, Zell's an idiot!"

"Also true."

Zell glared at her. "Irvine touched me up in my sleep."

Fujin smirked.

"Accidentally!"

"How do you accidentally feel someone up?" Squall said.

"Exactly!" Zell said.

"Are you still going on about that, you know?" Raijin and his Remi appeared behind the boys.

Squall jumped as Seifer appeared beside him. "Hey nice tux." His hands started playing with the ruffles at the front of Squall's shirt.

He smacked the hands away. "Stop that."

"Squall!" Selphie walked up, glaring at the brunette. "Where have you been?"

"Um…"

"And Fujin! I sent you to look for him!"

She just shrugged.

The music changed and Selphie panicked. "Oh shit, it's starting! You have to get into the wedding." She scurried off back to the bride.

##

The wedding went perfectly, Squall refused to carry the bride's train and Zell didn't want to stand near Irvine but apart from that it was perfect.

The ballroom was set up for the reception, Rinoa was sitting in her new husband lap. They had a buffet of finger food. Squall was picking up bits of food with Seifer. The blonde kept playing with the ruffles on Squall's tux. His lover gave him a questioning look.

"When do you think we can get out of here?"

Squall glanced at the happy couple and shrugged. "Probably have to wait for them to board the Ragnorok for their honeymoon."

Seifer whined. "I can't wait to rip this off you."

Selphie stopped next to them. "That's a rented tux, no ripping."

The blonde frowned. "Not even a little bit?"

"No ripping." Selphie repeated.

Squall smiled at Seifer's pissed off expression. "She ruins all my fun."

The brunette finished filling their shared plate with food and moved off to a table that they shared with the others.

"Has anyone seen Zell lately?" Quistis looked at the empty seat next to her.

The others all shook their heads.

"He's probably off avoiding Irvine." Remi said. "Wish he's get over it, I mean who hasn't idly touched up their friend whilst asleep?"

Everyone glanced at each other in confusion. "I haven't done that." Rinoa said, followed by everyone else agreeing with her.

"He said idly, you know." Raijin added.

Squall glanced at the other empty seat at the table. "I haven't seen Irvine in a while either."

Seifer smirked. "You know what that means." He waggled his eyebrows.

Squall rolled his eyes.

"No way." Selphie laughed.

"Zell's straight." Quistis said.

"…Probably." Rinoa added.

"I've never seen him with a girl though, you know."

They all looked at each other.

"Hey guys!"

They all jumped and looked up as Zell approached with a large plate of hotdogs.

"Zell, where have you been?" Selphie asked.

The blonde shrugged. "No offence to the happy couple," He nodded at Raijin and Rinoa. " But I hate all that posh food, I went down to the cafeteria to get hotdogs."

The whole table exchanged amused looks.

"What?" He said as he sat down at the table with his food.

"So you haven't seen Irvine then?"

The blonde wrinkled his nose. "No thank god, he's probably off humping something."

They were still smirking at him. "What?!"

"Seifer thought you were off fucking the cowboy." Fujin said.

"WHAT?!" Zell stared at Seifer. "Gross, why the hell would you think that?"

The tall blonde shrugged. "You weren't here, Irvine's not here, what was I supposed to think?"

The little blonde stared. "Anything but that."

Seifer watched Squall nibble on a sausage roll then looked over at bride. "…Can we leave yet?"

Selphie frowned. "Seifer!"

Rinoa laughed. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, it's been, what? An hour?"

Seifer looked hopeful. "So we can leave?"

"Of course you can leave."

He jumped out of his chair so fast, everyone laughed. Squall picked up his plate of food and stood too.

"You're bringing that with you?"

"Yeah now I'm not drunk anymore I'm hungry." The brunette stuffed another sausage roll in his mouth as he followed Seifer.

The blonde stole some food as they left the ballroom. "Come on, we can burn that tux and I'll just throw some money at Selphie or something."

Squall smiled. "You promise?"

Seifer grinned at a hungry tiger. "Rinoa will be gone for two whole weeks so we can have our own honeymoon." He led Squall into his dorm room.

##

#


End file.
